Perfect
by NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: My OC Sapphire and her boyfriend Kein are spending the day together when she comes up with the tune to "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. Liking this, she starts to write the lyrics as well, and her boyfriend is simply loving it. Quite a few chapters, and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect

 **AN: So, this story is a song fanfiction, and I started this story as a roleplay the other day. Then this morning I thought why not make it an actual story? So, my song is Ed Sheeran's "Perfect," which is so lovely, and wished I could have written it myself. Obviously, it is an Ed Sheeran song, not mine. But out of curiosity, if you could have written any song at all, what one would you go for? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**

The First Bridge And Opening Lines

It was just another ordinary evening, well, it was as ordinary as an evening could be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students flew around on brooms, did homework, practiced spells, or had games of Chess. One such student, Sapphire Jacqueline Stone, who had recently turned sixteen, had just finished off helping a first year Slytherin with some Transfiguration homework, and was ready for a night of pleasant dreaming.

And boy, were they pleasant, or what? In her dreams, she was always with her lovely boyfriend Kein, and they were either dancing or eating out, but the thing that made it very special was a beautiful tune that played in their ears. It was unlike anything Sapphire had heard before, and it was so lovely that she knew she didn't ever want to forget it.

When she awoke, she was humming it, and after dressing for the day, she ran down to The Great Hall, still humming.

"What's that song, Sapphire?" Astoria Greengrass, a fellow Slytherin and a good friend asked with interest, as Sapphire poured herself some cinnamon tea and helped herself to some toast.

"Don't know yet. I heard the tune in my dreams last night, and I love it. No words or title, though," she said, just as her cousin's boyfriend plopped down beside her.

"Morning, Sapphire," he said with a smile, and Sapphire returned the greeting just as pleasantly.

"Good morning, Kambi," she said, and they made small talk about a manner of things, and Astoria joined in.

Half an hour later, Sapphire was humming that same tune again, not wanting to forget it. She made her way outside, and saw Kein sitting on his own in the courtyard. She smiled and made her way over, and when he saw her coming, he smiled and opened his arms to embrace her as she came closer. Ceasing her humming, Sapphire ran forward, her long black streaming out behind her, and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Hello darling," she said jovially.

"Hello, dear," he whispered to her.

"How are you today?" She asked, just as words for her song came into her mind, and she immediately wrote them down, not wanting to forget them.

"I am great. Whatcha writing?" He asked with interest.

She smiled. "Oh, just some lyrics for a tune that came to me last night. Want to hear them?"

"Of course."

"Very well then," she said clearing her throat, and sang: "We _were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it_ _was, I will not give you up this time_ ," she smiled at him. "What do you think?"

He smiled back. "Is that a song about us?"

"Yes, or at least, it will be one day." She smiled again. It was such a lovely day.

"Of course," Kein agreed with a smile.

Sapphire smiled at him, a warm, loving smile on her face. "I love you, you know?" She asked. "Of course I know that," Kein said with a smile.

"Yeah, you do, but still, it's nice saying it and meaning it," she said with love in her deep blue gaze.

"It's nice hearing it," he smiled, love in his purple gaze, like that of her cousin. As Sapphire lost herself in that warm, loving gaze, a single word popped into her mind.

"Perfect," she said, and Kein blinked, confused.

"What's perfect?" He asked.

"A good name for a song, perhaps the name for my song," she smiled.

"I love it," he said cheerfully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As she sat back, trying to think of more beautiful lyrics, she asked, "Do you want to hear the tune? I've got the tune, but hardly any lyrics."

"Of course I'd like to hear it," he said with a smile.

With a proud smile on her face, Sapphire pulled out the flute that she'd received from Kein and Kambi for her birthday, put it to her lips, and played the whole song from beginning to end. When she'd finished, he smiled at her. "That was so beautiful."

"Thanks, so what have you been doing recently?" She asked, sending her flute back to her dormitory with a wave of her wand.

"Oh, the usual," he said brightly.

"Nice, Amy and I met a guy named Eridan, who plays music well. We thought he was trying to hit on us, but when we warned him, we discovered it was just his way of being friendly."

Kein smiled. "Well, it was a good thing Kambi wasn't there. The guy wouldn't have any arms or legs by now."

Sapphire chuckled at that. "Very true," she said, knowing how protective Kambi was of Amy.

They carried on talking together, until Sapphire asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do now?" He asked.

She stared at him, mesmerised by that loving gaze of his. Then, her stomach rumbled and she laughed.

"Lunch?" She asked.

"A good idea," Kein smiled, helping her up, and they set back off to the castle's entrance together. As they headed back, Sapphire opened her mouth again, and sang, _"I found a love, for me. Darling just dive right in, follow my lead. Well, I found a boy, handsome and sweet. I never knew he was the someone waiting for me."_

"That was lovely," Kein smiled at her.

"Thanks, just made those lyrics up. I think they'd go quite well with the lyrics that I already have," she smiled back.

Kein smiled again. "I think what you just sang is the opening, and the first bit you sang is the next part. You could put a chorus in there, then."

"What a lovely idea," she smiled.

 **AN: So, that's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, and if you could have written any song, what one would you have gone for?**


	2. Chapter 2

Date Night and a "Perfect" Chorus

 **AN: Second chapter. Woo! Now I must tell you that horrible things happen in this chapter, and I have used a certain swear word, so reader discretion is advised. However, there is a happy ending. Tell me what you thought. Also, I don't own Cinderella or Ed Sherran's "Perfect."**

It was around a week after Sapphire had began her "Perfect" song that she received inspiration for the chorus. Her boyfriend, Kein, being the lovable boyfriend that he was, had asked her to meet him at the Gryffindor Table for lunch.

This she did, smiling at the others around her. The younger students were slightly wary of her, what with her being in Slytherin, but little by little, they began to realize that she wouldn't hurt them. If she tried to, the older students would hex her, but when Kein Chentaki sat down beside her, and they shared a loving glance, the younger students knew that she wouldn't hurt them.

Sapphire and Kein ate amiably together, sharing a bowl of chicken pasta between them, causing many of the older Gryffindors to smile, including Hermione. When she saw them eating together, she said, "Aww, you two look so sweet together."

Sapphire grinned back at her. "Thanks, Hermione."

Kein tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Can I have a word in private, Sapphire?" Several girls "oooed" and several boys whistled. Laughing, she nodded. "Sure thing."

When lunch was over, Sapphire followed Kein out into the Great Hall, and he said, "Fancy a date in the Room of Requirement after dinner?"

Sapphire's eyes lit up. As it was Friday, curfew rules were more lax. Also, the Room of Requirement seemed like a lovely place for Date Night.

"Absolutely, I'll be there," she agreed with a smile. When they had decided on 7 pm as the time for their date, Amy and Kambi joined them. When the bell rang, the two Slytherins made their way to Potions Class, and Amy and Kein went to Charms Class.

As school finished for another week, the four friends hung out together.

"Did you get an invitation to the Auckland Christmas Ball, Amy?" Sapphire asked, and her cousin smiled.

"Si, I sure did. Kambi is coming, too," she said happily. "Any plans on what you might wear, Saph?" She asked.

"Not yet. There's a few ideas, but nothing's concrete yet," she said. "Do you know what you're wearing?" She asked, and Kambi rolled his eyes.

"Boy, does she ever. It's a pale purple dress with a black veil over top," he said. Sapphire nodded, knowing which dress he was talking about. "I bought her that one for Christmas last year," she smiled.

"Yeah, and it's my favorite," Amy smiled.

"Got a favor to ask," Kein said.

"Yes, darling?" She smiled at him.

"Can you sing " _Perfect_?" He asked.

"No problem. _I found a love, for me. Darling just dive right in, follow my lead. I found a boy, handsome and sweet, I never knew he was the someone waiting for me. 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time. But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own, and in your eyes you're holding_ _mine_ ," she sang, and the others smiled.

"Lovely. Come on Amy, I have something to ask you," Kambi smiled, and with a cheerful wave in farewell, the two left. Kein and Sapphire shared a few loving kisses before getting ready for dinner.

When dessert appeared, Kein took some sweet treats, and put them in small containers. A Gryffindor boy with black hair and green eyes watched him, shaking his head in a judgmental manner.

"Don't tell me you're going out with Snake-Girl, again," he sneered.

Kein glared at him. "Don't call my girlfriend that," he snarled.

The student, who was a Fifth Year by the name of Barry Stevens, simply sneered again.

"Your _girlfriend_? Mate, if she's your girlfriend, well she probably used either a Love Potion or the Imperious Curse to do that," he said.

"SHUT UP!" Kein roared, and would have hexed him good and proper if not for the fact that he was going on a date. He turned his gaze towards the Slytherin Table, where Sapphire was enjoying a Confit Byaldi, or layered ratatouille. He smiled to himself. She's so _pretty_ , he thought.

When dinner was over, Kein shrank the containers of sweet treats, and left. Seeing this, Sapphire waited five minutes, and then got up herself.

"Have fun," Astoria smiled, and Sapphire nodded back. "Thanks, I will," she smiled and headed off, unaware of who was waiting for her in an empty corridor.

As she wandered down the second-floor corridor, thinking about her date, an arm grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into an alcove. When she saw who it was, her brow furrowed. It was Barry Stevens, a Fifth Year Gryffindor who thought all Slytherins were evil.

"Kindly let go of me," she said firmly.

"Why? So you can hex Kein? In your dreams, Snake-Girl," he leered.

"I don't hex my boyfriend, and I'm sure that I told you to let go of me," she said in slight disgust.

"No," he said, and pulled her against him. Then, to her disgust, he used his free hand, slid it down her top, and squeezed her left breast.

"You disgusting creep! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, slapping him and kicking him every time he touched her inappropriately. He was stronger than he looked, though, and didn't let go.

"HELP!" Sapphire screamed, pulling out her wand, ready to hex him, even as he pushed her on her back, forcing himself on her.

She tried to hex him, but he pulled her wand away, and in her state of panic, she'd forgotten she could do Wandless Magic. She resorted to Muggle fighting, doing everything she could think of, while screaming herself hoarse.

Meanwhile, Amy and Kambi, who were planning on having some butterbeers by the Astronomy Tower, because it was a lovely night, not to mention romantic, heard Sapphire's screams and ran towards that general area. When they saw Sapphire lying on her back, with Barry Stevens trying to rape her, Amy screamed out a very strong profanity in her mother tongue (Italian), and Kambi ran forward, casting a freezing charm on him.

He then picked up Sapphire's wand and made his way over to where she was lying, looking pale, terrified, and covered in bruises. When he reached her, he handed it back to her, and she burst into tears.

"That was so scary. He wouldn't let me go," she cried, and flung herself into Kambi's arms. He hugged her tightly as Amy joined them, and then Kein and Professor McGonagall joined them.

When Kein saw what had happened to Sapphire, his eyes flashed dangerously, and he snarled, "I'll fucking kill him!"

"Mr. Chentaki, watch your language!" McGonagall scolded.

"He raped my girlfriend!" He yelled back, and wrapped an arm around her. Professor McGonagall unfroze Mr. Stevens, and told him that he was expelled.

"She's evil, Professor," He protested, as Sapphire whimpered in pain.

The Transfiguration Teacher waved her wand over the girl to see what Mr. Stevens had done. She had a dislocated wrist, a swollen breast, a cracked rib, and several bruises in varying shades of painful. To her relief, Sapphire still had her virginity intact. But still, it was obvious what he'd been trying to do to her, which was enough to expel a student.

"If you're not arrested over this horrible deed, Mr. Stevens, I'll eat my hat," she told him, before telling Sapphire to go to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm sorry, darling. Our date's cancelled," she said.

Kein smiled grimly. "Don't worry, and well done you for fighting back. That makes you perfect to me," he added under his breath, and she gave him a shaky smile.

"I look a mess," she protested lightly.

HPHPHPHPHP

In the Hospital Wing, after Sapphire had been seen to by Madame Pomfrey, she fell asleep from exhaustion and pain.

Kein pulled Madame Pomfrey aside, and asked her something, which made her smile. "What a lovely idea, Mr. Chentaki, and I say yes to that. I don't have any other patients."

With her help, Kein decorated the Hospital Wing, and it looked amazing. When Sapphire awoke, no longer in pain due to the amount of Pain-relieving Potions in her system, she had no idea where she was.

Instead of a bed, she was lying on a bench that was in a courtyard that looked like the ball scenes in Disney's Cinderella. Stars twinkled overhead, the moon was shinning, and a beautiful lake sparkled silver from the light of the moon. She herself was not wearing the pajamas she had been, but now a beautiful peridot green dress with a silver ribbon, and little silver heels on her feet. In her ears were little rose earrings, and she looked beautiful.

"Where am I?" She asked, and Kein, who had been reading, and was wearing a tuxedo, smiled at her.

"I brought the date to you," he said with a bright smile.

"How sweet," she smiled back.

"I have dessert if you're up for it," he said and she grinned broadly.

"Of course," she said, and he sat beside her. He had grabbed brandy snaps, apple pie, chocolate fudge, and lemon meringue. They sat together, feeding each other, and when that was over, they danced in each others arms, barefoot on the grass and listening to the band that played.

"Do you know a song called, "So This Is Love?" She asked, and he nodded.

Sapphire hummed the opening and sang, " _So This is love, so this is love, so this is what makes life divine, I'm all aglow,_ _and now I know_ ,"

" _And now I know_ ," Kein sang

" _The key to all Heaven is mine_ ," they sang together.

Sapphire smiled. " _My heart has wings, and I can fly_ ,"

" _I'll touch every star in the sky_ ," they sang. " _So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of,_ " They hummed one last time, then finished with, " _So this is love._ "

The band that had been playing applauded them, and the clock chimed.

"Sleep as well as you can," Kein said, as all around them, the scene changed, and the Hospital Wing was back to its original state.

Sapphire stared at this, amazed. "What a lovely spell," she said with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey heard this, and said, "It's a spell called "Carmina Somniantes.""

"Songs to Dream?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, that is the literal translation, but another would be "Cinderella Dreaming."" She said with a smile.

The two bade each other "Good-night," and Sapphire was given a Dreamless Sleep Potion so as guarantee a good sleep.

The next morning, Barry Stevens was expelled and arrested, which meant that McGonagall didn't have to eat her good hat for breakfast. He was given twenty-five years in Azkaban, which made Kein happy. It wasn't nearly long enough, and he was of the mind that Barry should have been Kissed, but at least they didn't have to worry about him for a long time.

When he went into the Hospital Wing, armed with blue roses, Sapphire was sitting up and writing something.

"Good Morning, sweetheart," he said softly, and she smiled at him.

"Good Morning, Darling," she said, and gave a cry of joy when he gave her the roses and the news about her attacker.

"Good," she said. "It's less than what he deserves, but it's good."

Kein smiled again, and said, "What are you writing?"

"The chorus to _Perfect_ ," she said, writing down the last few lyrics. "Done, want to hear it?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, and sat on the foot of her bed.

 _"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass. Listening to our favorite song. When I said I looked a mess,_ _you whispered underneath your breath but I heard it, "Darling, you look Perfect tonight."_

Kein smiled. "That is beautiful, darling," he said, and spent the day with her.


	3. Chapter 3

The End Of The Song

 **AN: I decided to finish writing the lyrical part of "Perfect." Chapters after this will be about the song getting recorded and some other major events as well. Hope you enjoy it :) I own no lyrics, just my imagination, Amy and Sapphire.**

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

The hands of the clock ticked nearer and nearer to lunchtime. Sapphire and Blaise finished the last few steps of their Fever Relief Potion, and peered inside their cauldron to see if it was the right colour. It was the right consistency, which was good, but the colour was also important. If it was the right colour, it would be the colour of blue cornflowers. It was the right colour, and Professor Slughorn was very impressed.

"Oho!" He said jovially. "A perfect potion from two very good students. Twenty points each to Slytherin for being the first to get it done, Miss Stone and Mr. Zambini."

The two grinned at each other, just as other students finished up their potions as well, and after they had all decanted their potions into vials, the bell rang.

"Homework: Write a two foot essay on the useage of any of the ingredients in this potion, and other potions it can be used for." He said, as the students gathered up their things, ready to leave.

"Good job, Sapphire," Blaise complimented her, and she grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled back. She then thanked Slughorn for an enjoyable lesson, and then headed up to the ground floor, where it was decidely warmer. Her cousin, Armitista, but everyone called her "Amy," was waiting for her.

"Hey, Amy," Sapphire said cheerfully as she approached her.

"Hello, I smell chicken cordon bleu," Amy smiled.

Sapphire beamed. It was her favorite. "Excellent, hot food is just what one needs on a cold, chilly day." She said.

"Indeed, cousin," Amy agreed.

Spotting two certain boys out of the corner of her eye, Sapphire smiled again. "Oh, look. It's Kambi and Kein," she said and called "Kon'nichiwa!" As Amy called out, "Privet moy angel!" (Hello, my angel)

The two sat at the Slytherin Table with Oisin and Eridan, as Kambi and Kein came to join them. Kambi and Kein sat down across from Amy and Saph. Kein planted a kiss on Saph's lips as Kambi placed one on Amy's forehead. The girls smiled, feeling loved and warm, even if the weather outside was frightful.

Oisín and Eridan entered the hall and, unlike at breakfast, both headed for the Slytherin table. Their hands were entwined as they sat beside Saph and Amy. Oisín nodded in greeting, while Eridan gave a beaming smile, "Hi Amy. Hi Saph. How are you two doing?" his voice was soft yet it carried easily.

"Hello, Eridan and Oisin." Sapphire greeted as she served some chicken on her plate. Amy grinned. "Boys, this is Kambi and Kein," she said by way of introduction.

"The vampire and the one that is like a vampire?" Kambi asked.

Oisín and Eridan both smiled toothily at Kambi and Kein, Oisín lengthening his fangs to match the length of Eridan's canines. His fangs appeared far sharper though. "Yup," Eridan confirmed with a nod, beaming at both boys. Oisín just nodded, pulling out his blood bottle while Eridan helped himself to the chicken, though not after downing his vial of blood. Both were not shocked that the two boys knew about them, after all, Saph and Amy would have told them.

"In case you were wondering, neither of us told them," Sapphire said.

"Information gathering is my specialty," Kambi smirked.

Oisín gazed at him for a moment, his silver eyes boring into the others in a way that would make anyone on the receiving end feel like prey before an apex predator. He looked away after a moment, turning to Saph and Amy, raising an eyebrow. "You should be careful. Some don't take kindly to others knowing their secrets," he spoke softly, taking a drink.

Eridan rolled his eyes at his boyfriends theatrics, choosing to glance between both Kambi and Kein. "I like them," he declared, earning a smirk from Oisín.

Sapphire smiled at Eridan. "That's cool."

"And it isn't wise to threaten someone with one of the most dangerous blades in the universe," Kein smirked slightly. "Even if you weren't threatening me, I think that you should know that my katana is more dangerous than any wand."

Sapphire nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said Kambi. "He was going to use it on some bastard who sexually assualted Sapphire."

"Damn right I was," he agreed.

Oisin and Eridan looked shocked. "You only said you had been assualted," Oisin said.

"That's all I was comfortable enough with telling you," she said.

Despite the fact that he was still shocked, Oisín smiled at Kein. "It wasn't a threat. It's a sound piece of advice I was given long ago. Be careful whose secrets you dig into, they may not like it. Besides, if you katana is only made of steel it won't hurt me as much as you think it would," Oisín shrugged his shoulders, taking a deeper drag from his blood bottle. "Oisín Ó Briain," he offered, introducing himself.

"Eridan Wyndham, though you already knew that," Eridan introduced himself, but he directed his statement at Kambi, smiling a little mischievously.

Sapphire smiled. "Nice to see you are all more or less comfortable around each other."

Kambi shrugged. "I am used to being around odd people."

"I am an odd person," Kein remarked, gesturing to his tail.

Oisín spared the tail a glance before shrugging. "I've seen plenty of weird things since entering the wizarding world," he commented.

Eridan winced a little, shooting an unimpressed glare at the group of giggling Hufflepuff girls. "Some people really need to learn to Occlude," he sighed, rubbing his temples, "I thank the four of you for making an effort to do so," he said to Saph, Am, Kein and Kambi, resting his chin on Oisín shoulder and glancing at them.

Sapphire looked confused. "What does "Occlude" mean?" She asked as Amy handed her a piece of parchment. Puzzled, Sapphire took it from her and when she saw what her cousin had written down, she grinned from ear to ear. "Amy! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed with delight. "It fits perfectly," she smiled.

"No problem, Sapphire," Amy grinned back.

""Occlude" means to stop, Sapphire," Kambi explained with a smile. He knew what Amy had just given Sapphire.

"What is that?" Oisin asked, interested.

"The last few lyrics that I needed for my song," Sapphire smiled.

 **PAGE BREAK**

" _Well he found a woman, stronger than anyone he knows. He shares my dreams, and hopes that someday, he'll share my home. He's found a love to carry more than just his secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own. We are still kids but we're so in love, fighting against all odds, I know we'll be alright this time,"_ Sapphire sang, but then stopped. She didn't have the other lyrics to finish that verse.

"How about " _Darling just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your man?"_ Kein suggested.

"To finish, what about " _I see my future in your eyes?"_ Kambi said, and Amy smiled.

"Do you see your future in my eyes?" Amy asked Kambi, love shinning in her violet orbs.

His only answer was to kiss her passionately. Oisin and Eridan did the same, while Sapphire finished off her song.

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When you saw me in that dress, looking so beautiful_  
 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Kein took over for the last part.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _I have faith in what I see_  
 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
 _And she looks perfect_  
 _I don't deserve this_  
 _You look perfect tonight."_ She sang, and then happily kissed Kein, feeling very proud of finishing her first song.

"I love it, Sapphire," he whispered, and all six of them remained cuddling for the remainder of their lunch break.


End file.
